Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Season 1
by Weekyle17
Summary: This were the turtles were be facing off enemies who are more dangerous then Krang [based on the 1987 series, not a misspelled, if your wondering] and Shredder, it will featured the return of may characters from the past and characters that were never shown from any series, it is not based on any series, it is based on my own series.
1. Bios

**_Zantou: One of the children of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen and is the main protagonist and he soon finds out his father is a mutant rat with his mother dead._**

**_Conduit Edwards: Son of Hamato Yoshi and is the main antagonist of Season 1 and is the adopted son of an evil alien, and his real name is Isamu._**

**_Leonardo: Eldest of the turtles and the leader._**

**_Raphael: Second eldest of the turtles and is the hothead._**

**_Donatello: Third eldest of the turtles and is the genius._**

**_Michelangelo: The youngest of the team and is the wild one._**

**_Venus De Milo: The only female turtle and is using magic other then weapons._**

**_Master Splinter: The father of the Hamato Children and turtles and husband of the deceased Tang Shen and is now a mutant talking rat._**

**_April O'Neil: A Female human who often helps the turtles._**

**_Irma Langstien: A friend of April._**

**_Shredder: One of the main antagonist and is the leader of the Foot Clan._**

**_Karai: Daughter of Splinter and the adopted daughter of Shredder and her real name is Miwa._**

**_Dogpound: A lackey of the Shredder and used to be a human named Chris Bradford._**

**_Fishface: Another lackey of the Shredder and used to be a human named Xever._**

**_Tiger Claw: Second in command of the Foot Clan and the uncle of the turtles._**

**_Tokka: A mutant turtle who is the lackey of Conduit Edwards._**

**_Rahzar: A mutant wolf who is also a mutant lackey of Conduit Edwards._**

**_Condortron: A mutant eagle that Edwards created._**

**_Casey Jones: An ally to the turtles._**

**_Leatherhead: An ally to the turtles._**

**_The Neutrinos: Enemies of Krang and his warriors from Dimension X._**

**_The Rat King: An enemy of the Turtles and tries to take over Splinter's mind._**

**_Krang: An evil alien brain from Dimension X who often helps Shredder to destroy the turtles._**

**_Alien: An evil warlord who adopted Conduit Edwards and raised him to be evil and to make sure to boy gets the Solex._**

**_Bebop: A mutant warthog and is a lackey of the Shredder._**

**_Rocksteady: A mutant Rhino and is a lackey of the Shredder._**

**_Dirtbag: A mutant mole and is the lackey of Conduit Edwards._**

**_Groundchuck: A mutant OX that is the lackey of Conduit Edwards._**

**_Mutagen Man: A netural character and used to be a human named Timothy._**

**_Snakeweed: A mutant plant and used to be human named Snake._**

**_Spider Bytez: A mutant spider and used to be human named Vic._**

**_Baxter Stockman: A genius who was then transformed into a fly._**

**_Dr Quease: A rival of Baxter Stockman._**

**_Dragon Lord: One of the main antagonist._**

**_Simon Bonesteele: A hunter who is after the turtles._**

**_Vam Mi: A Female vampire who tries to get her heart back._**


	2. A New Threat

A boy was then mowing a lawn while humming.

"Check it out." Said the men as they were working on a building.

"Get Back to work." Said the boss.

Soon the boy was then working on a hedge.

"Bet you can't do me." Said the next door boy.

"Oh no." Teased the boy as he then did the hedge on the boy.

"Now that's a skill." Said the boy.

The workmen then clapped.

"Green's you're colour, boy." Said one of the workmen.

The boy's eye then turned green.

"Green?!" Yelled/Asked the boy.

"I am sick of green!" Yelled the boy as he destroyed the hedges he made.

"Anyone around here likes the colour green?!" Asked/Yelled the boy.

The workmen then looked at him.

"Who don't like green?" Asked the workmen.

The boy then raised a car.

"I don't!" Yelled the boy as he threw the car at them.

He soon saw the boy next to him.

"Yellow's good to, and I prefer purple." Said the boy fearfully.

The boy then kicked him.

"Who else likes green?!" Asked/Yelled the boy.

The boss then looks scare.

Later a red haired girl and purple haired girl with black lights were then reading books.

"Man, these books on robots are tough." Said the red hair.

"Why not get a book with pictures, April?" Asked the purple hair as she teased.

"It does, Irma, but if I'm ever gonna be as good, then I have study, Robots are more fun when you don't have to study." Replied April as she sighed and leaned backwards.

Irma then turned to the TV and saw something.

"April, news flash." Said Irma.

April then looks at the TV with Irma.

"A child was then causing a distress, but was then a match for anyone." Said the news men as he showed footage of the child taking down two policemen with his two arms.

They both gasped.


End file.
